<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two people by IllusionAndLies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724270">Two people</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionAndLies/pseuds/IllusionAndLies'>IllusionAndLies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, implied fighting parents, sorry idk how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionAndLies/pseuds/IllusionAndLies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How does love work?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Settsu Banri/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyaa this is my first ever fanfic that I'm kinda proud of and probably will be my last.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> When two people bump into each other, there are chances of falling in love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to punch yourself for still deciding to go to a coffee shop. Now here you were, running to class on the first day of college with an arm full of books and a hand with a container for your very hot coffee. Not to mention, you forgot to prepare for your class, so you also have a head full of empty.</p><p>You don’t even know how it happened or if you were even near your classroom at all, but you only remember being suddenly knocked off your feet and falling to the ground, books open and scattered everywhere and your thermos rolling off in a distance. </p><p>“Wow, guess I could say you fell for me huh?” A man who seemed like he wasn’t much older than you spoke with much confidence and humor in his voice, almost as if he was making fun of you. It wasn’t like he got a right to say anything either, considering his butt was connected to the floor as well.</p><p>You scoffed, “Not even a ‘Sorry for bumping into you and making such a mess on the floor?’” He chuckled and simply offered you a hand and you looked at him suspiciously. “C’mon, I’m sorry. Will you let me help you or not?” You shook your head, trying to hide the small smile that was starting to creep onto your face. “You still owe me though. Don’t forget it.”</p><p>He helps you stand then picks up all of your belongings for you, handing them all to you with a smug grin on his face.</p><p>“Is one date enough?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When two people take an interest in each other, they start wanting to get to know the other more. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a couple of days since you met this guy and only now you realize that you don’t know anything about him. You tried asking for his name a couple of times, but he only replied with “It doesn’t matter. We’re having fun anyway.”</p><p>And it was only today when you started wanting to be more assertive to this guy.</p><p>You were walking around in Veludo Park when you turned to him and finally want to know more about this man. “Hey, I’m serious this time. What’s your name?” You stare at his lapis lazuli eyes with scrunched up eyebrows and a small pout on your lips.</p><p>“You want to know that bad?” You held the same expression on your face and he sighed. “Fine. It’s Banri. Banri Settsu.” Your expression turned into a victorious one and you turned around and started walking ahead of him.</p><p>“Hey! Aren’t you gonna tell me yours?!” You turn around and give him a smirk.</p><p>“Nope! As your punishment for only telling me now, you’re gonna have to earn it.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When two people fall in love, they’re willing to sacrifice whatever it takes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You had no idea what you were doing or whatever was on your mind. Your mind felt so clouded as you ran and ran on the street, tears flowing down your cheeks and on the cement below you.</p><p>Your feet had a mind of its own, leading you to the place where you had finally learned his name. You find yourself sitting on a cold, metal bench this winter day and sob your eyes out.</p><p>“Hey, you’re gonna catch a cold if you stay out here in the cold like this.” A confused look appears on your face and you hurridly wipe the tears from your eyes. What good would it do you if he saw you crying, after all?</p><p>“B-Banri? What are you doing here?” He only smirked at you and handed you a purple hoodie. You could only stare at it in confusion.</p><p>“Are you sure? I mean, it is cold.” Banri scoffed at you and rolled his eyes, which was a feature of his that you mentally noted. “That’s why I’m giving it to you, so take it.”</p><p>You look at his overstretched arm holding the cotton hoodie and hesitantly taking it from his hand, which you earned a groan from him. You snuggle into it as you wear it, only noticing now that it seemed to be a lot warmer than it was a few seconds ago. He invites himself to a spot beside you on the bench.</p><p>“So what’s troubling you? And yes, I can see that you were crying even if it’s really dark out here.” You look down at your lap, avoiding his eyes. “It was just a fight with my parents. It’s not much of a big deal.”</p><p>You twiddle with your thumbs as he scoffs yet again. “You wouldn’t be crying if it ‘wasn’t a big deal’, you know?” You raise your head to look at his eyes, those dazzling lapis lazuli eyes and you can tell that he had a soft and gentle look in them instead of showing his usual rigid expression.</p><p>You smile at him and lean your head on his shoulder and he tenses up a bit before relaxing and wrapping an arm around you.</p><p>Silence fills in the cold evening and just like a feather falling from a height, you mutter your name and he only chuckles. </p><p>“I’ve finally earned it, huh?” </p><p>“…Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When two people fall in love, they make promises. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>How did you end up near a river on this fine spring day? You had no idea either. Banri had only asked if he could meet up with you here and here you were, thirty minutes before the meeting time. </p><p>You took a seat on the itchy grass, glad to decide to wear denim jeans to be able to protect your legs and stop yourself from scratching them. You’ve had past experiences of sitting on the grass with a short skirt and you never wanted to do that again. You drank in the silence of the night, staring at the dawn and how the clouds were beautifully reflecting at the light coming from it.</p><p>Just as you were going to close your eyes and bask in the shower of beautiful but gentle light, you hear footsteps in a distance and you stand to check it out. Seeing a familiar leopard pattern on a black vest, you waved at the distant figure.</p><p>“Banri! Over here!” You called out to him and you chuckled at how silly he seemed to be jogging with one hand behind his back.</p><p>Finally reaching you, he heaved a sigh, breathless from the light exercise he endured. “(Name?) What are you doing here so early?” You gave him his ever-famous look of confusion and you slightly tilted your head. “What’s wrong with being early? I just wanted to see you.”</p><p>“Ugh, this whole thing is ruined just because you came so early!” His tone was close to screaming and you didn’t understand one bit. Was he mad at you? “You know what? Screw the surprise.”</p><p>He hands you a bouquet of flowers from behind him and you gasped in a pleasant way. “Aww! That’s so sweet of you!” You took the flowers from his hand, but your sweet mind still had a question in it. “What’s the occasion, though?”</p><p>Banri clears his throat as his cheeks start to redden and his eyes don’t meet yours. “Well it’s been half a year since we met and I just wanted to celebrate that with you…” Your eyes fall out of its sockets.</p><p>“Wait what?! Oh, Jesus, I’m sorry I completely forgot and I didn’t take note at all and I don’t know, I just-“ Not even letting you complete your sentence, his lips reach out for yours and you gently kiss him back, wrapping your arms around his neck accidentally dropping the bouquet on the floor.</p><p>But you could care less and so could he. When you pull apart, only one sentence falls from your lips as your foreheads gently hit against each other.</p><p>“Don’t ever let go of me.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Although when two people fall in love, they make countless mistakes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You and Banri have been hanging out a lot more now that you both have finally started dating each other. Both of you have done a couple of things like going to a concert together and watching a movie together. You both have expressed parts of yourselves that only the other knows and you two begin to trust each other more. What good is a relationship without trust and communication, after all?</p><p>Sitting in a coffee shop in Veludo, Banri’s sitting across from even during the start of the day, you knew something was wrong. He wouldn’t ever meet your eyes and when you tried to talk to him, he’d reply with a sentence and no more. It was only around three months and this was already happening? Never wanting to upset Banri, you kept your mouth shut and let everything happen.</p><p>That was probably your biggest mistake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When two people fall in love, they make room for vulnerabilities and end up getting hurt. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You were where Banri wanted you to be, in another cafe where he and his friend and fellow troupe member Tsumugi have been a couple of times before.  </p><p>“Banri, is something wrong?” He only spared you a glance before looking ahead, avoiding your eyes once again. “It’s just school and being a troupe leader in an acting company. It’s hard to juggle.”</p><p>“But you’ve never been bothered by anything like that before… Are you okay?” You tried to meet his eyes and he sighed in exhaustion and looked at you with an expression he has never shown you before.</p><p>With a glare, he spoke to you with a mad, serious tone. “Just leave me be, alright? I’ll handle it.” His demeanor left you speechless and you didn’t know what to do. You were used to seeing this kind of behavior at your home from your parents and you didn’t know what to make of him almost becoming like them. You didn’t want your relationship with him to end in shambles just like theirs did.</p><p>So, you ran. With a quick and half-hearted, ‘I have to go. Sorry.’ You picked yourself up from the ground and quickly ran towards the safe place only you knew of. You made sure to keep this a secret from him just in case something like this happened. </p><p>It was the place where you and Banri first got together and this place was always a place where you can stay positive because you always remember the history of this place. A tear drops to the ground and your eyes begin to droop, body falling to the ground from exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When two people fall in love, they’re willing to go through it all again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, get up. You’re gonna catch a cold, sleeping in a place like this.” A familiar voice woke you up and you sit up from where you were laying. Just as you thought, it was Banri’s rigid and rough voice, not the gentle one you’ve gotten used to these past few months. You noticed a purple hoodie that was draped around your body as you slept and gently gripped it.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” You rubbed your droopy eyes and faced him as he sat down beside you. “I let you have a head start when you ran and chased after you. You really are quite fast, you know? It was troubling,” he sighed.</p><p>You shook your head at him. “I thought you needed some space? What happened to that?” </p><p>“I didn’t want to leave this off the way they did back there. I- don’t want you to be upset because of me.” You smiled at him and gave him a peck on his cheek. “It’s okay. I understand. I just wish that you’d tell me the truth because that was obviously a lie.”</p><p>He chuckled at you. “Not so easy to fool you, huh? Well if you must know…” He reached in from his pocket and laid out a small jewelry box and an envelope.</p><p>“Happy birthday, (Name). This is what I’ve been preparing for.” You grab all the gifts from his palm and opened the box to see a necklace with a bee as the pendant. “I know it’s not much, but I figured you would be mad if I got you anything too expensive. Hope you can forgive me for being such an ass lately.”</p><p>You jumped at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much, Banri. This is amazing of you. Thank you.”</p><p>He gave you a soft smile. “Anything for you. And I did tell you I’ll never let you go, right? I’m holding on to that promise so you have to as well.” </p><p>He pushed back a strand of hair behind your ear and looked you deep in the eye, staring at your soul. “I love you, (Name).” You smiled back at him. </p><p>“I love you too, Banri.”</p><p>He sighed in relief and brought up a hand to lift your chin and make you turn your heads towards the view in front of the both of you. And through the thrumming of your heart in your chest, you stared at the beautiful sunrise in front of you, taking into detail the soft blue and pink colors blending in with the orange of the sun. You look at Banri and think, 'He... is the best thing that's ever happened to me.'<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> Bonus for keeping up with my shitty-ass-can-be writing: </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally getting to your room, you kept the jewelry box in a safe place in your room and ripped the envelope open as fast as you could. Banri told you that you could only ever read it when you’re alone and that time has come.</p><p>The envelope held a folded sheet of paper and seeing his familiar messy handwriting made you chuckle. It felt much more personal knowing that he was the one who wrote it and didn’t want it to be printed instead. Slowly, you unfolded the page.</p><p>“Dear (Name),</p><p>It’s almost been a year since we’ve met each other and it’s been a few months since we started dating. Nonetheless, I could say that these were the most fulfilling months of my life.</p><p>You know everything about my past, how I was a delinquent for most years of my life, and how I thought everything was boring and that I could get everything I wanted. You know about how pretentious I was and thinking back, I would want to punch my past self in the face and tell him to look for something to be passionate about. But sometimes, I’m glad that I was still how I was back then.</p><p>If I wasn’t, I would’ve never met Hyodo, the bastard I followed into a theatre and beat him ruthlessly in an audition. I would’ve never found anything to be passionate about.</p><p>And maybe, I would’ve never met you. If I did bump into you that day while being my old self, I probably would just have driven you away. As I’m writing this, I guess I really do have something to be grateful for to Hyodo.</p><p>If Hyodo showed me how much fun acting can be, you showed me something different and through that, you forced your way into my heart. You’ve made me realize that I don’t need someone to fight to be able to be satisfied with my life. I don’t need anyone to beat to feel fulfilled.</p><p>I just need the people I love, and that includes you. So please, stay with me. I know I may be an asshole a lot, but trust me when I say that I do love you with my entire heart, my entire being. And if you’ll allow me, I will be with you every step of the way. </p><p>And to sum it all up, I love you, (Name).”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hii i hope you didn't feel too disappointed because of this...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>